1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tool storage magazine for use in a machine tool with a tool exchange function and more particularly, to a tool storage magazine of the type wherein a plurality of tool sockets each for removably storing a cutting tool therein are pivotably carried on an indexable support element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vertical spindle machine with an automatic tool exchange function is provided with a tool storage magazine of the type wherein a plurality of tool sockets are pivotably carried, each for removably storing a tool therein. In the magazine, the tool sockets are usually held horizontally, and an indexing operation is performed to index to a tool taking out position one of the tool sockets that receives a desired tool therein. In order to take out the tool socket receiving the desired tool from the magazine, it is necessary to pivot at the tool taking out position the tool socket from a horizontal position to a vertical position where it has a parallel relationship with the axis of a tool spindle of the machine tool. A tool exchange operation is subsequently carried out. Accordingly, it is also necessary to provide the tool magazine with a device which prevents the dropping of a tool from any tool socket when the same is pivoted at the tool taking out position.